


Remembering

by Celinarose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-01
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2019-02-09 05:08:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12880812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celinarose/pseuds/Celinarose
Summary: It would cost too much to go back, so he kept walking.





	Remembering

He stood in front of the door for a long time before deciding to knock.

A woman opened the door. Kingsley took a deep breath.

"Mrs Dursley?" he asked, and she nodded, frowning.

"Can I help you?"

"I'm Kingsley Shacklebolt, Minister of magic."

Her expression changed as soon he finished the sentence.

She scowled at him, and opened her mouth to say something, but he cut her off.

"I'm here because Harry Potter wanted you to know that the War is over, and he and most of his friends are safe."

She did not look as happy as she could be expected to, but she nodded, just before slamming the door on his face. He had heard about the way Harry had been treated in this very home, and a part of him wondered if some of it was his fault, if he could have changed her views about magic and wizards, but it was too late.

He stared at the dark wood of the door for a few moments before it opened again. This time, Petunia looked substantially less angry and a bit more confused.

"Have we met before?" she asked.

Kingsley sighed. After so many years, the _Obliviate_ was bound to wear off a little. He shook his head.

"I don't believe we have," he said before turning and walking down the apartment.

"wait!" she called out, but he didn't listen. He couldn't. To stop would mean to be tempted to undo that spell from years ago that had hidden away all her memories of them.

_The first meeting, at that Muggle school he hated and she loved._

_The visits to the secret glade by the pond in the woods nearby._

_The tears as she confided in him about her envy towards Lily._

_The lies about a boarding school he told her when he got his Hogwarts letter._

_The laughter and joy they shared each time he went home for the holidays._

_The kisses, full of passion and promise._

_The expression on her face when she found out the truth._

_The spell, that ended everything._

He kept walking along the quiet path that led to the apparition point even though he knew he was walking, _running,_ away from her for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> Notes: Written for the Pairing the Character Competition: Kingsley Shacklebolt (with Petunia Dursley) and the Cruel and Unusual Pairing Challenge at HPFC


End file.
